


Chills.

by masqueerade



Series: Struck. [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, zoom is a total creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoom wants The Flash's speed.<br/>Zoom wants Barry's speed.<br/>Zoom wants Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills.

**Author's Note:**

> so I'd this idea in my head to do a little coda to my barry/jay stuff post zoom reveal, and it took me this long to do it.
> 
> uh, enjoy?

Finally, they were here.

Him and Barry, moving as one once more.

~*~

He hadn’t planned to get so caught up in this earth, in Jay Garrick, but the more time he’d spent in this world, the harder it had become to tear himself away.

He’d lost himself in the role, playing the beleaguered superhero, the Flash of another world, the eager mentor. Then he’d lost himself in Barry Allen. Beautiful, ardent, naïve Barry, the second fastest man alive, with so much power and passion contained in such a wonderfully slender frame.

He’d basked in Barry’s smiles, got caught up by his enthusiasm, explored every inch of his body, but nothing compared with the thrill of watching him run.

~*~

He’d had to get out, he was losing focus, completely wrapped up in Barry. So he died, and he left. To get some space, and clear his head, to get his mind back on the task at hand.

He convinced himself it was the Flash and his speed he hungered for, not Barry. That it was and had always been about nothing more than the speed force within him. Not his delicate skin, not his deep eyes, but his speed.

He enacted his plan, took the Flash’s speed, felt the electric hum of Barry thrumming underneath his skin, and was sated.

For a while.

~*~

Laurel was right, but not for the reasons she thought. The Flash didn’t scare him, he’d already proven he could beat him in a fight.

_Barry_ scared him.

Barry occupied so much of his thoughts, his desires. He could no longer convince himself it was about his speed. Had it ever been? It must have been, once, before he actually came to this other earth and met him. Barry Allen, so perfect, and pure, and innocent.

He wanted to destroy him, to ruin every inch of him. He needed him to understand, he needed to show him that deep down they were the same.

He wanted Barry all for himself.

~*~

The perfect horror on Barry’s face as he plunged his arm through his father’s heart sent chills up his spine.

~*~

Now Barry was here, running by his side.

Racing together into oblivion.

And it was the happiest moment of his life.


End file.
